


We Will Always Be Sisters

by mihrsuri



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Lives, Female Friendship, Gen, Mini Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Unrefridgerating Awesome Women, female friendship saves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: They get the chance to become friends and it changes the world. Catelyn, Lyanna and sisterhood.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	We Will Always Be Sisters

A friendship that changes the world. Catelyn, who is still Catelyn Tully, goes to foster at Winterfell so that she might have a sense of the place she will one day help her husband rule. When Lyanna throws a snowball at her, she throws one back and the two of them laugh. They become friends. They become sisters. When Lyanna is taken, Catelyn is adamant that she will help how she can with the search for her, despite her pregnancy.

“I need to do something Ned” she says and Ned Stark, who is not so much a stranger to her, agrees. They are both terrified for their sister, after all. Catelyn, who had bought Lysa with her, a Lysa who had found herself despite thinking she never would again. 

They take Catelyn as she is searching because Lyanna had said her name over and over. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want…” she gasps out between pains and Catelyn says fiercely that of course she didn’t, of course. 

When Ned does find them (after returning from a fruitless search in Dorne), in a tower in the north, Catelyn is holding two boys in her arms. 

“We can say it was twins.” she says fiercely. “Though thank the gods Jon looks like Lyanna.” 

They name the boys Robb and Jon and Catelyn, Catelyn had never thought she could love so fiercely as she does these two babes. 

When they hear what was done to Queen Elia it is Catelyn who says that she no longer wishes to make any kind of close alliance with the new King. 

“We will do what we must to not rouse his anger but Ned, Robert is not the man you knew and Lyanna…Lyanna did not like him.” 

(Elia Martell and her children are alive in truth, their supposed ‘corpses’ burned animal bones - taken to Dorne and hidden in safety).


End file.
